The Elric Cat
by AxelThePyromaniac
Summary: Just this once, Edward said Alphonse could keep a cat. A blonde furred, golden eyed one, that is...
1. Getting the Elric Cat

**The Elric Cat**

"Brother, look!" Alphonse said in his metal voice. Gosh, how Edward hated that voice. It reminded him of the stupidity he possessed, and of the things he did to his own little brother, the only family he had. Well, unless you counted Hoeinheim, which he didn't. That guy was nothing like a father. Where had he been, besides the few memories Edward had. Where was he now?

"Brother!" Alphonse said again, snapping Edward out of his mind-rant.

"Yeah?" Edward said, crossing the room to the window where Alphonse stood.

"A cat! Can we please rescue it, just this once?" Alphonse pled. Alphonse already knew his brother's answer would be no, as it had been all the other times when he's asked to take in any strays they'd found on their adventures through Amestris. Edward thought about this. Any other day, he'd have just said no and went on with his life. But this time, as he looked at the little blond cat with golden eyes, something appealed to him…

"You know what? This cat is different from the others. Maybe we should take the little guy in." Edward said, unable to believe the words flowing from his own mouth.

"Do you really mean it, brother?" Alphonse said, the excitement shortly overpowering the metal in his voice. How could he say no to that?

"Well, I said it, didn't I, Al?" Edward said, a chuckle in his voice. His must have went and list his mind. "Well, let's go get it." He said, opening the window. As he jumped out the window, he could hear his younger brother laughing excitedly. To Edward, it was already worth it. It had been too long since he had heard that laugh.

Turns out catching a cat is hard work, even for an alchemist. Those suckers can run. When the pair of brothers finally got the cat, it hissed at Edward and purred with Alphonse.

"But I'm the one with the pulse!" he said. Or, he thought of saying. However, Edward had learned to think before saying. Alphonse would cry. It was not Alphonse's fault… It was Edward's. It was a chilly day, and it was late enough that only a few stores were left open. It had been a productive day for stores, and while Alphonse had run off after the cat, Edward had secretly snuck in to the pet store. Carrying the things in his coat was harder than he thought it'd be. And he was bulging like crazy. Luckily, Alphonse was absorbed in the magic of kittens and seemed to be oblivious to the world around him. When they entered their apartment, Edward snuck off to their room and put all the wares in a corner. He didn't have a litter box; they'd have to get that tomorrow. He put the little bowls and the small container of pet food next to it. Grabbing the many fabric mice he had purchased from his pocket, he scattered them about the room. As he was doing so, Alphonse cradled the kitten in his arms, looking at it. It looked a lot like Edward…

A/N: That is why Edward liked this cat! Should this just be a one shot or should I post more? I am very unsure… Well, thanks for reading please review!


	2. Gender Troubles

**The Elric Cat One-Shots**

**Gender Troubles**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish I did… But I don't… I am a disgrace…

"Brother!" Alphonse said. He was holding their cat, Claude. Alphonse shook his sleeping brother.

"Winry?" Edward said, still asleep.

"Um… no…" Alphonse said, shaking him harder. The older boy sprang out of bed, fully awake now.

"GRAAAAHHH!" Edward yelled.

"Brother!" Alphonse said, for the second time that day. Edward rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and paced around the room, trying to wake himself up.

"What is it, Al?" Edward said, stopping in his place.

"Well, it's just that Claude's been acting pretty weird lately. He's been getting fat…" Alphonse said, cradling the small cat in his arms.

"NO, NOT MY DEAR CLAUDE! WE MUST TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL, QUICKLY!" Edward said, throwing his clothes off and gathering new ones in a flurry. Edward was rather protective of the cat, as it was like his son. He took the resemblance between them as an omen, an omen of good things to come. At the sight of his master like this, Claude proceeded to squirm in Al's arms, mewing profusely. Edward was supposed to be strong, not a mushy mush over a cat! Claude was honored, on the other hand.

"Brother, there isn't an animal hospital nearby…" Alphonse said, putting the cat on the ground.

"No matter! I shall walk to the ends of the Earth for little Ed- I mean Claude!" Edward said, grabbing the cat and running out of the door.

"…"

Half an Hour Later

"Well, Mr. Elric, your cat seems to be fine," said the veterinarian, Ms. Svendsen. "She's coming along quite nicely, but the kittens are expected soon-"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Edward said, very confused. Claude was… a girl? "B-but I changed in front of him so many times…"

"You were unaware of the gender of your cat?" Ms. Svendsen said, confused as well.

"Well, we found him- I mean her, on the streets…" Alphonse said, his confusion adding to the pot.

"AND YOU NELECTED TO BRING HER IN SOONER?!" Ms. Svendsen said, no longer confused, but outraged.

"We didn't think he was pregnant!" Edward said, outraged as well.

"Brother, don't yell at-" Alphonse tried to say.

"She is very pregnant! I would be preparing to birth kittens soon, if I were you!" The vet said, thrusting a sheet of paper towards Edward and leaving the lobby. Edward studies the paper and his eyes went wide, not at all expecting the bill he was looking at.

"You expect me to pay this much for a check-up?" Edward yelled. Seeing that his would cause a great predicament, Alphonse paid the fees himself and dragged his furious brother and pregnant cat out of the animal hospital.

When they arrived at home, Alphonse put the newly named Claudia into her pet bed and made sure all of her food bowls were full. Claudia fell asleep abruptly, her swollen stomach visible as she lie on her side. Edward looked at his cat, sadness in his eyes. Poor Claudia…

"Brother, how are we going to birth the kittens?" Alphonse said, bringing up an issue that would have to come up sooner or later.

"This sounds like a job for… The Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother, Alphonse!" Edward said, trying to sound more confident that he really was. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

"Uh... I'm not sure if we can do this." Alphonse said, worry leaking into his tin voice.

"Of course we can!" Edward said, stooping down to pet the cat. That was when the furious meowing began.

A/N: I just had to do this, the stereotypical pregnant male pet story! I mean, c'mon! *gets shot*


End file.
